kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 430
The Trumpet Call of Salvation is the 430th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Shin is being treated for his wounds he received while trying to get to Ei Sei's children. Shin tells the palace girls that he heard from others troops that it's confirmed that the prince is safe. This place had a wide field of view so it's good for protecting the girls. However Shin tells that just in case, they should familiarize with the escape route. Shin then tells then that he needs to go outside the city and asks Hai Rou en Kyo Gai to take care of them. They tell that it's no problem. Furthermore, the problem with the underground tunnel is taken care of and it is stated that they have several other escape routes. You asks Shin if he intents to keep fighting even though he is injured so much. Shin tells her that originally he thought Ka Ryo Ten could break into the city and close the gates from the inside, but that hasn't been done yet. If all the enemies from outside get in, then Kanyou's fate will be sealed. The battle outside the city will determine their fates. Outside Kanyou's walls Ka Ryo Ten is struggling. She notices that the left flank is about to collapse. She realizes that if they don't send reinforcements, they are going to be eaten alive by the enemy. Shou Kaku is struggling as well and tells that all the others groups are already using everything they have to keep themselves alive. Suddenly they get informed that Yuu Ju has been slain. Duke of Juuteki starts laughing. He states that Qin dogs sure know how to struggle. He then orders his main troops to advance forward. Reports are coming in that people are dying left and right. The Qin army are taken heavy casualties. There are no more intact troops left in the centre. Shou Kaku tells that if they don't retreat and regroup ... Ka Ryo Ten interrupts and tells to Shou Kaku that he might be wiped out as well. She tells not to retreat. She states that they are the only ones pinning the enemy outside the wall, if they fall back, the enemy will enter the gate and then close it. Then everyone inside the walls will be doomed. She tells that no matter what, they have to hold their ground. Suddenly enemy troops are closing in. The soldiers are now trying to protect the General. People are trying to protect Ka Ryo Ten as well. Ka Ryo Ten tells that there are only two ways to save Kanyou. The first one is they attack en force their way into the city and close the gate. The second option is they kill the enemy general and make a turn around victory. However the enemy clearly knows her position and their defense around the gate is impeccable. Ka Ryo Ten gives Den Bei the order to protect the general. Ka Ryo Ten can't find a way to get out of this situation. She tells that if they can't find a way out of this then Sei's hard work to get the crown and aspirations for the state of Qin will have been for nothing. New enemy troops are arriving while Qin soldiers are telling Ka Ryo Ten to run. Duke of Juuteki laughs as he asks if his lance finally reached her throat and tells them to get crushed just like maggots. Suddenly everyone is looking up as they hear a sound. Ka Ryo Ten realises what it is. Shin who is fighting as well can hear it as well. The people inside Kanyou can hear it as well as they are praying for their safety. The sound is that of the arrival of Shou Hei Kun's forces. The enemy can hear it as well and they realise that it's enemy reinforcements. They arrived from the west. Duke of Juuteki is then notified. Kai Oku tells that even though they are not too late, this isn't a pleasant situation. Mou Ki states that facing 30.000 troops with only a 1000 Cavalry, and that speed is of essence in this situation. Shou Hei Kun affirms that that is correct. He gives the signal to go. The state of Ai army are preparing to intercept the Qin reinforcements. Duke of Juuteki tells his forces that just the rear troops won't be enough and orders for No Ko and Ha Mui to lead their forces back to reinforce the rear. He states that if they just rushed in from the Coming of Age Ceremony then they're not ordinary reinforcements. Also the fact they only just spent half a day running here, it means they have made preparations by having fresh horses to rotate for the trip. Ka Ryo Ten states that the attack has started and Shou Hei Kun plans to attack the enemy before they have enough time to reorganise their troops. Shou Kaku asks if reinforcements arrived from the army commander. She responds absolutely. The horn sound that was heard just now is Kai Oku's own bugle. Shou Kaku realises that this means that one of Ryo Fui's four pillars has defected. Ka Ryo Ten tells him that it's only a thousand cavalry. The enemy still has the number advantage. However if it's her masters troops then even with only a thousand, Shou Hei Kun will find a way to win. Shou Hei Kun split his cavalry into two. Shou Bun Kun is eager to know what Shou Hei Kun can do in actual battle. He is unquestionably the top military strategist in the world, but becoming a general and personally coming to the battlefield, that's a whole other matter. Shou Bun Kun wants to know how he will fight. He notices that he is charging in front. He thinks that he is doing that to boost the morale of the troops, a feat that is worthy of praise. However he notices that he is going in too deep. He tells Shou Hei Kun to come back. Kai Oku then tells Shou Bun Kun not to worry. He asks him if he doesn't know and tells him that when his master was young, he was even stronger than Mou Bu. Shou Hei Kun kills several people instantly in one strike and breaks through enemy lines. Shou Bun Kun is shocked by his sheer strength. Shou Hei Kun then tells Kai Oku to take care of the Duke of Juuteki. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Kou *You *Rei *Hai Rou *Kyo Gai *Ka Ryo Ten *Shou Kaku *Duke of Juuteki *Ei Sei mentioned *Shou Hei Kun *Shou Bun Kun *Mou Ki *Kai Oku *Ryo Fui mentioned *Mou Bu mentioned Characters Introduced *Yuu Ju *Ka Mou *Ka En *Den Kai *Ha Mui *No Ko *Kou Ryuu Chapter Notes *The prince is safe. *Kou, You and Rei are in a safe house. *Hai Rou and Kyo Gai secured several escape routes. *The Qin army is taking heavy casualties. *Shou Hei Kun's forces arrive. *Shou Hei Kun personally leads the charge. Trivia Reference * Batoto * Turnip Farmers Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters